


Candles

by McAntiLoughlin



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, Winx Club
Genre: Age Difference, Alfeia, Alternate Universe, Cloud Tower, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Royalty, Surrogate mother, Valtor is a Creep, age gap, all/most characters are of legal age in this, male witch, slight non-con, the star vs the forces of evil/winx club crossover nobody but me asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McAntiLoughlin/pseuds/McAntiLoughlin
Summary: Danny is the first male witch to be born on Earth in a little over a decade, making him something Valtor just can't resist taking for himself.





	1. Chapter 1

Danny had felt eyes on him since his second day at Cloud Tower. He couldn’t shake the feeling that someone had been watching him since the morning he attended his first class after having transferred from Earth to Magix in order to learn and get a handle on his new found powers. The feeling followed him almost everywhere he went and lasted throughout the day. The only time he didn’t feel the eyes on him were when his mind finally shut down for the day and he drifted off into slumber.

 

Of course he had originally thought it had something to do with him being the first male witch in almost a decade, let alone on Earth. Maybe all the other witches were watching him when he wasn’t looking because of that, he had wondered. But that theory was shot when the feeling persisted well into the night when he was alone in his dorm atop one of the many towers away from all the other students of Cloud Tower.

 

No matter what he did, or what spells and charms he cast, the intense feeling would not ebb. He felt uncomfortable constantly, yet he said nothing to any of his teachers and especially not to Ms. Griffin, the headmistress of Cloud Tower. Instead he suffered it alone. Pushing through his classes, wearing more clothes such as sweaters and long tunics bought in the city there on Magix, and pretending there wasn’t anything bothering him whenever one of the other witches would ask how he was doing.

 

He wasn’t the kind of person to drag others down with his own personal problems. He had learned early on in his education that others didn’t and wouldn’t care what you were going through. And so he stuck to studying and keeping himself busy when he wasn’t with the Trix or in class with various hobbies that would help take his mind off of feeling watched. Gardening, reading, drawing. All activities he would normally do back home on Earth. It helped make everything a bit more normal.

 

And so once classes let out for the day, he declined the Trix’s offer of going out to a witch-friendly cafe in the city in favor of getting some gardening done. Despite their disappointed and quite frankly annoyed expression at his refusal, Danny made his way up the many steps to his solitary dorm. Once inside he cast a silencing charm with a simple wave of his hand and opened up the laptop his parents had bought to help him with his studies. He pulled up some music (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-eJbxI-jZbA) to listen to in the background as he moved fluidly to the balcony hosting his assortment of plants.

 

He felt the eyes follow him while he moved about to check on the leaves and blooms of his plants, watering those that needed watering and mumbling along with lyrics floating out to him from inside. Danny wandered back in once his watering was done and waved a hand, a streak of light, pale blue in color, bringing one of his various books over to where he had floated up to his hammock docked in plush blankets and various pillows.

 

Hours seemed to pass but was really only long enough for him to make it a few pages further into his book before he felt a shift in the magic of his room. Something much more powerful than himself had forced itself into his dorm. He looked up in a panic, blinded and knocked to the floor by the powerful wind that ensconced the room. A man, tall and imposing, stood in the middle of his dorm now, draped in fine clothing and drenched in dark, suffocating magic.

 

His long golden hair flowed in the wind around him as he stared down victoriously at Danny’s shocked form. The man let out a deep laugh that reverberated around them and stepped forward as Danny scrambled backwards. He watched on in horror and fascination as the man cornered him with a deadly and terrifying smirk upon his angular jaw.

 

Danny could hear someone banging and shouting behind the magically sealed door, but couldn’t for the life of him discern who it was over the smooth voice of the intruder in his space as the man spoke down to him.

 

“Young Daniel, the first male witch to grace Magix in over a decade. How lucky we are to have crossed paths young man.” He spoke with a flourish, kneeling down and into Danny’s face menacingly.

 

“I’m afraid you’ll have to forgive the sudden intrusion. You see, I am a patient man. But even I get frustrated when plans don’t go the way I want them to. If you hadn’t denied my apprentices offer to go with them… well I’m sure the whole situation we’re currently in might have been more comfortable than what I’m about to do.”

 

Danny stared on, confused and unable to speak, as the man reached a hand out, encompassing his face. Danny kicked out, gripping onto the powerful hand that covered his eyes and mouth to try and free himself. The man only laughed richly at his useless efforts. With a squeeze and a resounding crack, Danny felt himself be swept up off the floor and a coldness surround him as he lost consciousness.

 

~

 

When next he woke, his head was pounding and his body was on fire despite the cold, wet air that brushed across the back of his neck and palms of his hands. His cheek was crushed against something hard and damp and he groaned upon waking up in pain. His emerald eyes fluttered open, taking in the scenery around him.

 

He was inside what could only be described as a small cell. Chains were clasped firmly to his wrists and around his ankles while a metal clamp was around his mouth, keeping him from speaking or crying out for help. He pushed himself up to sit against the rocky wall behind him, the fire in his veins and muscles steadily decreasing in heat.

 

He idly wondered where it was he could be. He knew he must’ve been far away from Cloud Tower and the other schools if none of the headmasters had arrived to rescue him immediately, but that was as far as his guess could take him.

 

His eyes wandered around the small cell, taking in how dark it was with only a single torch across from the wall of bars ahead of him. It was damp down there and cold, bitterly so, making him glad he had worn the oversized sweater his  had made surrogate mother had made for him, as well as the tunic and pants he had bought only a few weeks ago now with the Trix.

 

Despite the warm clothing he was still shaking from the cold, and curled up closer to himself to try and preserve heat. Who knew when that man would re-enter his vision again, let alone allow him to voice his concern over where he was.

 

The time passed slowly in his cell with only the sound of water dripping to keep him company. At some point Danny had fallen unconscious once again, only to startle awake at the sudden loud clang against the metal bars. He looked up to see the man followed by an entourage of the Trix. To say he was shocked and feeling betrayed by seeing them with the man who had kidnapped him was quite the understatement.

 

“Good to see you’re awake Daniel.” The deep, alluring voice of the man spoke, echoing in the empty chamber. “Apologies for the rude awakening.”

 

Danny glowered at him and the Trix, shaking once again from the cold that seeped deep into his bones and anger. If his mouth hadn’t been clamped shut he would have spat at the polished leather of his boots to show how unhappy he was at his predicament.

 

“My apprentices tell me you’re quite the young witch in all of your classes.” He continued upon not receiving any response. “All high regards and effortless spellmanship. Why, I’d go so far as to say you’re more powerful than Icy, Stormy and Darcy here.”

 

The three witches he had once considered to be some of his only and first friends let out incredulous cries at that. The man gave them each a dangerous look which queited them before he continued one more.

 

“I’ve been watching you ever since these three reported back to me about your acceptance to Cloud Tower. A male witch from Earth. You can see where one would become intrigued about you upon hearing such a thing existed after almost an entire decade of nothing but female witches attending school in Magix.”

 

“I know what you’re capable of, hence the mouthpiece. That and I know you have quite the… _colorful_ … vocabulary.” He gave another treacherous grin, one that sent shivers down Danny’s spine at the look he gave him. “Anyways, you may be wondering why I’ve brought you here. To put it simply, you intrigue me young witch. Your power, your intelligence, your skill. All of it.”

 

“I want it. And I want you to join me. I know you won’t do so willingly, you’re much too light to just join me without a push to do so, and I can’t put you under my command as I normally would lest I drain you of your power. So instead you shall remain here, under my watch and care until you learn to submit to my will. Which you will. Over time you’ll learn your place beneath me and amongst my followers. And in exchange I shall give you your deepest desires. Anything you could ever want or dream of.”

 

He turned away from Danny, breaking the hold he had on him and waving his arms into the air. From the palms of his hands came storm clouds which swirled in a show of the sheer power he held within him. The magic he had was dark, much darker than the magic Danny had ever felt come from the three witches who stood behind the man, cackling at the show.

 

Danny was terrified at the display. Magic so dark and destructive should never be used. That had been taught to him in his first lesson at Cloud Tower. Such magic was dangerous in the wrong hands, and the man before him were those said wrong hands to wield that amount of magical energy.

 

Then, in the blink of an eye, the man turned back to Danny, the raging storm of clouds and cold wind still being held between his hands. His face was contorted into one of mad glee as he made the display compress and then shoot into the cell holding him. He let out a scream of pure terror from behind the metal clamp and curled up into a defensive position to avoid the onslaught.

 

Instead of feeling the pain of being hit with such a powerful spell, Danny felt only a strong gust of wind hit his body and face. He turned back to look at the man and the Trix, this time shaking in fear and terrified tears brimming his eyes. They each let out a laugh of amusement, the three witches mocking him by letting out short, high-pitched screams and feigning crying.

 

He hated them. He hated them to the very core of his being, holding back the tears his body was begging for him to shed. He could feel the anger and the dark desire to hurt them festering deep within his soul as he glared at them with what little energy he had left.

 

“I shall return soon for you Daniel.” He spoke, smiling gleefully at him and turning to leave. “Until then, my young witch.”

 

It was only after they had faded from view and their echoing laughter had left his ears ringing, did Danny finally allow his tears to run freely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a forewarning: Valtor is a MAJOR creep in this chapter and VERY controlling of Danny. I myself was fairly uncomfortable writing this chapter, but I hope you all enjoy it either way! Also sorry for the long wait! I had some things come up with my college classes I was taking over the summer and getting used to being back in my high school classes and becoming a senior, not to mention the new house system my school has implemented (think Harry Potter but 5 houses and with Greek God's instead)!

Three days had passed since Valtor had last seen his little Aconite witch in his little cell just below his throne. Three long days since he had viewed those incensed emerald green eyes swirl with anger and terror invoked tears, and his supple cheeks glow red and wet from embarrassment. My how he had wanted to tear open those metal bars separating the two of them to feel the feathers of raven hair the boy sported atop his head and taste those sweet, cherry red lips in a scorching, dominating kiss.

 

The thought of kissing young Daniel and doing so much more sent a thrill down Valtor’s spine and deep into his gut. If only he hadn’t needed to keep up appearances around those annoying witches to keep them underneath his thumb, he would have pounced upon the alluring boy and ravished him  the second he had entered the boys dorm that night.

 

He rolled the crystal within his gloved hands idly, wanting desperately to escape down to where his Aconite sat, shivering in the cold and dark. But he had to wait. Just a little longer until the young witch became too desperate for heat and food to care where it came from. Oh the joy he could feel from just imagining Daniel rushing into his arms, shaking like a leaf and crying sweet tears of relief at the natural heat Valtor gave off just for him.

 

Feeling impatient once again, Valtor whispered the spying spell, his lips brushing against the crystal as he uttered it. Clouds swirled in the sphere for a moment as he brought the crystal away from his face, before finally showing him his sweet desired. There Daniel lay against the hard stone floor, shaking just as Valtor had predicted he would be and trying to stop the desperate cries his strained and tired vocal chords gave out against the metal clamp still wrapped firmly against his lips.

 

He knew the boys hopes of being rescued had been crushed. They had to have been at this point. He had been in Valtor’s lair for three days, and gone from Cloud Tower for four. No rescue mission conducted by The Winx and their boyfriends, The Specialists, had ever taken so long to occur.

 

Sending a glance at the Trix who all sat around the room languidly, Valtor moved to stand from his throne, garnering Icy’s attention.

 

“Valtor?” The young witch asked, ever the eager one to prove herself worthy of Valtors affections.

 

“I want the three of you to return to Cloud Tower. Your teachers and Ms. Griffin will be getting suspicious by now at your absence.” He said without sparing the three a look.

 

He left the room in a dramatic flourish without waiting or warning, smiling smugly to himself as he traversed down the spiral staircase to his precious Aconite flower. From halfway down the stone steps he could hear the soft cries and the rattle of the chains emanating from the boys small body and Valtor drank them all in like a man who had been lost in the desert would drink water. 

 

The sight he beheld before him when he came to a stop outside of Daniels cell was better than the one provided by his crystal. Oh what he wouldn’t give to slowly push all of that excess fabric off of the boy and take him right there and then as he had wanted to since first laying eyes on him.

 

The pearlescent tunic had bunched up underneath and around his hips, turning grey from the muck on the cells floor and giving him some form of shape. His once pristine black sweater now had minute rips and tears along its seams, allowing more of the cold, damp air in to caress that youthful, alluring body.

 

Valtor was almost jealous of how close the stones and the air were to what he couldn’t yet have for himself, filling him with a small bubble of rage in the middle of his chest.

 

He opened the cell door and snapped his fingers, making the metal that clung to the boys body disappear. The boy jolted up at the sound of the door opening, staring up at Valtor with such potent fear that it made Valtor all the more drunk off of it. That look, the shivering Daniel did, it was dangerous for the imposing caricature Valtor held.

 

“Stand up Daniel.” He commanded.

 

When the boy did little more than continue to shake, he conjured a small ball of his magic, sending it flying and crashing into the stone besides the boys head. The young witch let out a cut-off shriek, cowering and hiding his face as he scrambled to stand as he had been instructed.

 

“Now do as you are told the first time, and come stand beside me, or I will not miss the next time.”

 

This time Daniel only hesitated for a moment before shakily shuffling over to where Valtor had pointed at the ground. Valtor wasted no time in vanishing his gloves and placing his hand on the back of the boys neck. Upon feeling the heat Valtor offered, the boy instantly folded into him, shaking and shivering as he buried his face into Valtor’s broad chest.

 

He smiled, guiding Daniel up the stone stairs and into the room the Trix’s had since vacated from. Valtor led him over to his throne, picking the boy up easily and placing him in his lap as he sat. His Aconite was barely big enough to reach Valtor’s chest, and with the boy in his lap he felt all that much more smaller than the man. He wrapped his arms further around the boy, sufficiently encasing him in so much heat that it produced a sigh and even greater shiver from him before Daniel’s body settled.

 

Valtor took the chance to stroke a hand through his hair. Despite having not been washed in days it was still just as soft as Valtor had imagined it to be as it slid through his fingers like water. He reveled in the feel of having his Aconite so close to his own body, close enough to smell the faint lavender and strawberry that remained since he had last washed. Valtor couldn’t stop the smugest of grins from overtaking his face, letting the world know just how pleased he was to have Daniel rely on him in such a way.

 

Valtor leaned in close to his little witch’s pierced ear, asking in a voice that could have anyone melting in his arms like butter and letting his hot breath ghost over what was sure to be a sensitive spot for the boy, “Would you like some food, young witch?” 

 

“P-please…”

 

Despite the fact his voice was now high and raspy from disuse, Valtor still felt a jolt in his gut at the weakness and utter sound of defeat in it. He knew he had gotten him. He had Daniel wrapped around his finger and would continue to have him wrapped so tightly against him, that the boy would have trouble remembering what his life had been like without Valtor in it.

 

With a snap of his fingers a steaming bowl of sweet broth appeared on the arm of his throne. He knew how much the boy enjoyed sweets, if the bin filled to the brim with candy wrappers in his dorm was anything to go by. 

 

Daniel slowly moved his face away from Valtor’s chest, cheeks flushed and eyes wide upon spotting the small bowl. He reached out a shaky hand for it, only to be stopped by Valtor holding it out of reach with a tut of disapproval and a sly grin on his face.

 

“Not so fast my dear,” he couldn’t help but to purr, “you can’t just take what isn’t yours. Have you no manners?”

 

“P-please… I’m-I’m hungry and-and I feel sick…”

 

“Which is exactly why I will feed you myself. We can’t have you accidentally spilling it all over the place, or vomiting because you drank it down too fast, now can we?” He asked in a slight mocking tone. 

 

When he received no further objections and Daniel had returned to gripping onto Valtor for heat, he brought the bowl to his lips.

 

He gently blew against the liquid, sending the smell cruelly into Daniel’s face. He could hear the young witch’s stomach give a growl of hunger and finally put the bowl against those cherry red lips he so desperately wanted to kiss until they were wet and swollen from abuse. He tipped it ever so slightly, watching the boys adam’s apple bob with each small gulp sadistically.

 

Once the boy could drink no more he turned his head away from the offered bowl, tucking his head into the mans chest and let out a soft disgruntled whine in pain. Valtor set the bowl down and stroked a hand through his hair soothingly once again until he felt the boy slowly begin to relax against him, no longer shaking from the stubborn cold that lingered on his skin.

 

“I feel you deserve a shower now after being so good and having your dinner, my dear Aconite.”

 

Oh how he would never admit to anyone but himself that he took such great joy in the fear that wafted off of Daniel when he uttered those words.


	3. Chapter 3

The alarm in Griffin's tower was blaring, alerting her to an unknown, unwanted and unwelcome presence in one of her students dorms that had suddenly appeared from nowhere. She gazed into her crystal, only able to see which of her students was in danger before rushing off to try and stop whatever was happening. She ran through the many halls and flew up the stairs to the only dorm in the west side of Cloud Tower. 

 

The closer Griffin got, the more oppressive the strangers magic became, almost choking her with its sheer force of will.

 

Deep laughter and the whistling of harsh wind came from beyond the magically sealed door. She banged a fist against it repeatedly, uttering spell after spell to try and force the seal to bend to her will. Her student was in there with someone dangerous and much more powerful than he could handle with his basic knowledge of herbs, spells and charms.

 

Griffin doubted she herself could protect him, even with her extensive knowledge and skill in magic.

 

"Danny!" She cried. "Open the door you coward and face me! Leave my student alone! Daniel!"

 

Her cries were only met with silence. Terrifying, deafening silence as a flash of blue-purple light came through the cracks in the door.

 

A ring of black magic pushed off of the door then, sending Griffin flying back due to the force. She gaped in horror at the sight of her pupil’s empty dorm room. Whoever had done this was dangerous. Much more powerful than she, Faragonda and Saladin combined.

 

If a seal to keep a door closed was strong enough to send her flying once it broke, they had almost no hope of getting to her student and defeating whoever had taken him. 

 

Griffin pushed herself up off the floor of the hall, thankful most of her students had returned home for the three day weekend. She did not need more students missing than the one she had just lost.

 

She wrung her hands together as she entered the room. Dark magic seeped out of every crevice and stroked at her exposed skin. She shivered at the feeling of it. It almost felt familiar - it was faint, but familiar to her nonetheless.

 

She sat on her knees in the middle of the room where the dark energy was strongest, placed her palms to the floor, closed her eyes and began to utter every tracking spell she knew. She felt excitement course through her as she felt her students unique magical core.

 

Daniel’s core was soft, cool to the touch and silver like the full moon. He was a witch who drew most of his power from the moon after all, so his core feeling like a bright full moon after a hot summer's day made sense to her.

 

But just a quick as she had found him, his core vanished from her senses.

 

Cursing she stood and quickly made her way back to her office. There she could teleport over to Alfeia and alert Faragonda. If someone had taken her student who was to say they wouldn’t try to take a fairy or two as well? Griffin couldn’t risk it and she would need help to retrieve Daniel in case of a fight with his kidnapper and attacker.

 

The magic that washed over her as she appeared at the gates of Alfeia was welcomed after being in the vicinity of such evil and vile spells and charms. She let the light feeling soak into her, taking it in for all it was worth, before quickly marching up to the front steps of the school for fairies where Faragonda met her with a strained smile.

 

“Griffin, what brings you here so early?” Faragonda asked softly. “We weren’t expecting your visit until tomorrow afternoon.”

 

“One of my students has been taken Faragonda. All the schools need to be put on lock-down, and our students accounted for before anyone else goes missing.” Griffin announced quite out of breath, not one to beat around the bush in such a dire situation.

 

The elder fairy’s eyes went wide in shock, her brows rising as she said nothing in response. Faragonda stared down the few steps separating the two women for a moment. Griffin could see the cogs working in her mind as she thought over and processed the information that has just been tossed so carelessly at her feet.

 

Faragonda took a half step forward, reversed, then motioned for Griffin to follow her inside.

 

“I shall have Ms. Griselda alert Saladin of what’s happened. How long ago did your student go missing?”

 

“Just a few minutes.” Griffin said, pulling her long skirt up slightly to try and keep up with Faragonda’s quick strides towards her office. “We’re going to need more than just Saladin, Faragonda. This magic was strong, stronger than what just the three of us can handle.”

 

“What kind of magical core are we-”

 

“Dark, Faragonda. So, so very dark and- and _evil_ . We **must** protect the students.” 

 

The doors to Faragonda’s office swung open for them as they entered it without breaking stride. From the window they could see Saladin arriving in the courtyard, followed by The Specialists.

 

The two women wasted no time in grasping each others hands tightly and putting their foreheads together, a movement they’d done countless times before in moments of need.

 

“We will, Griffin. We’ll get your student back safely and take the measures necessary to keep the kidnapper from doing so again.” Faragonda’s voice was low, soft and soothing as she gently tucked a strand of hair behind the elder witches ear in a brief show of love. “We’ve been through trials scarier than this… “

 

“I know that but-”

 

They each separated quickly once they felt the others finally arrive at the doors, just in time to avoid suspicion.

 

Saladin and the boys rushed into the open space of Faragonda’s office. Each of them looked out of breath and panicked, clearly mimicking both women in the room and how they felt in this situation.

 

Out of all of them to be the first to speak, Griffin would have suspected it to be Sky or Saladin, but instead she was surprised when it was young Helia.

 

“Ms. Faragonda, we came as soon as Ms. Griselda alerted us. What seems to be the problem?”

 

Griffin almost wants to snap at them for such frivolous questions. She’d announced what’s happened more than enough. Why were they all just standing around doing nothing? They should be out there, trying to locate her missing student!

 

There were numerous reasons for Griffin’s panic other than it being a student who had been kidnapped, however. Daniel Rose Diaz-Lucitor was much more than a normal student. Not only was he the first male witch in over a decade, but he was also the son and heir of the newly combined Mewni-Earth kingdom and the Underworld. 

 

Newly being a relative term since the merge had happened almost thirty years ago now.

 

His two fathers, Marco Diaz and Thomas Draconius Lucitor, had looked to their friend Star Butterfly for a child shortly after exiting their college days. Neither man or the princess of Mewni had realized that in doing so, their child would become the heir to Star’s kingdom once it turned eighteen, whether she produced a "true" heir or not. This meant Daniel would become king of the Underworld and Earth, and the second boy Queen of Mewni.

 

Now Daniel was missing.

 

Faragonda, seeing a look of sheer dread and panic slowly engulfing Griffin’s eyes, answered with a deep sigh and a determined glint in her eye. She would stop at nothing to get Griffin’s student back.

 

“A student from Cloud Tower has gone missing.”

 

“Who?” Riven asked quickly, ever the young man of action.

 

None of the headmasters doubted he would become ‘One of the Greats’ within his lifetime.

 

Griffin came out of her panicked revere long enough to say, “His name is Daniel Rose Diaz-Lucitor, the first male witch in over a decade and the heir to three kingdoms.”

 

The room was struck silent by the quiet announcement of just how important the whole situation was.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny was terrified. He deserved a shower after being good and eating his dinner after almost starving to death for days? Who said that but monsters? And that was exactly what the man was. A monster. Who knew what he truly meant by saying that. Was the man planning on bathing Danny himself? Violating him? Or would he allow Danny the privacy to wash himself?

 

He had little time to think as the man suddenly stood, forcing Danny to wrap himself tightly against him to avoid hitting the ground painfully.

 

He didn’t think his body would be able to handle any kind of abuse, accidental or otherwise, after having gotten so little sleep and working his muscles so profusely by shivering in the cold that they ached just by simply holding onto the man's dress shirt.

 

The deep laugh the man let out that rumbled through Danny only furthered the dread pooling in his stomach.

 

Did that mean what he thought it meant? Was he going to violate him while he tried to bathe? Was he going to force himself on Danny like his mother and father's had warned him some may try to do?

 

He could feel his heart rate skyrocket into his throat at the thought of being dirtied in such a way.

 

“Worry not. As much as I would enjoy joining you, I shall allow you your privacy little witch.” The man said as if reading Danny’s mind and moving his arms to more comfortably hold Danny against him.

 

“However, I will have to negate your magic for obvious reasons, and I shall wait outside the door to ensure you don’t attempt to escape.”

 

He set Danny down once they reached a large wooden door, holding a hand to the back of his neck to keep him from trying to run off. Danny could feel his magic being compressed inside his body. It felt as if he had gone on an amusement park ride and his stomach had dropped and had yet to return to normal after getting off the ride, while his skin felt tight against his muscles. 

 

“Here,” the man said, snapping his fingers and making a neatly folded pile of clothes appear in his hand. “I shall take your soiled garments once you have finished in the bathroom. Do not take long, little one.”

 

He handed the pile off to Danny’s shaking arms and nudged him into the small bathroom. Inside was a single shower, a small sink with a singular toothbrush and tube of toothpaste set atop it, a toilet and a plush rug that felt incredibly soft against Danny’s bare, achy feet.

 

“Is-is the toothbrush for me?” He asked against the door shakily.

 

“Yes my little witch. Now hurry. I am not Magix’s most patient man, and I will come in there if I suspect you are up to something.”

 

“I won’t!” He cried in a clear panic.

 

If the man could suppress his magic as he just had, Danny doubted that he should test him.

 

He heard him give a dark chuckle beyond the thick wooden door, and hurried to turn on the hot water the shower had to offer. Just the steam alone felt amazing against his cooler than normal skin.

 

Not wasting any time, Danny stripped, feeling embarrassed, and yanked the shower curtain closed behind him. He gave a startled yelp at the sheer heat that felt as if it were burning his skin. He quickly twisted the nozzle to be cooler, listening to the doorknob rattle slightly. He was glad he had thought to lock it.

 

“Have you hurt yourself little witch?”

 

“N-no!” Danny yelled over the water. “Th-the water was just too hot…”

 

It was quiet after that. He waited to hear for a response, then set about washing his hair first, followed by his body and face.

 

Ever since he could remember, Danny had hated the feeling of being dirty and greasy. He would take showers every night, making sure that he scrubbed every bit of grime off of himself, and he would wash his face anytime it felt gross or sticky. 

 

He prided himself on being clean and having soft skin and hair. The only times he had ever forgone cleaning himself were the few times he had felt ill or sick.

 

Because of this, on the rare occasions he had physical contact with someone other than his immediate family, their response would be to exclaim about how soft everything about him was; his hands, his clothes, his hair. Everything was soft and smooth and it made people upset over the fact when he told them he did nothing out of the ordinary to achieve such a feat.

 

He turned the shower off after taking a few moments to let the warm water run over him, stepping out and wrapping the only towel around himself while he shivered in the cool air. Danny rushed to dry himself and picked up the first item of clothing from the pile the man had handed him. Once unfurled he realized it was a large white dress shirt with frilly looking sleeves, much like his kidnapper wore.

 

His cheeks flushed at the thought of possibly wearing one of the man's shirts.

 

“Are you almost finished now.” It sounded more like a request than a question.

 

“I just need a moment or two please. I'm-I'm almost done, I swear.”

 

“Hurry yourself young Daniel.”

 

Danny did as told, shoving his arms through the much too long sleeves and putting on the boxers that hung loosely on his hips. The shirt thankfully fell down to his knees, hiding the fact the boxers offered to him didn't fit properly. 

 

He quickly brushed his teeth, thankful to rid himself of the terrible taste in his mouth from not having done so as often as he would have liked. He stared at himself in the mirror for a moment and turned to finally open the door. He refused to look up at the man, far too embarrassed and instead focused on the tips of his boots.

 

“Much better.” He purred and leaned down to grasp Danny's chin between his fingers. He brought his face up until they locked eyes, blue on green, and smiled a devilish grin. “Very much so might I say, my little witch~”

 

“I-” Danny started to say, but felt the words die in his mouth at the intense stare he was receiving.

 

“You shall be rewarded for your good behavior and sleep in an actual bed tonight little one. Keep it up and we shall see about giving you a permanent bed. I can't have my Aconite getting sick down there in the dungeon.”

 

The man then brought his hand up and brushed it through Danny's wet hair until it came to a rest at the back of his neck languidly. He led him away from the bathroom and up a set of spiraling steps to a set of wooden doors. Opening them revealed a large and dark bedroom with only candles to light it. 

 

A large, king-sized bed, decorated with thick red covers and blankets and large pillows was set against the opposite wall with a wooden chest at the end. There, a window was only partially closed, allowing silver moonlight to beam into the room and stretch over the bed to the doorway. Off to the side sat a wardrobe stocked with hanging dress shirts and various coats, all of differing dark colors. Besides it was an oval, ornate mirror and a wooden desk stacked high with papers and books. Bookshelves and a large cozy chair taking up the remaining corner of the bedroom.

 

The man nudged him inside, closing the doors behind him with a snap of his fingers. Danny began to feel nervous once again around the man. He didn't understand why he would follow him in and trap him inside the room.

 

No. That wasn't it. Danny didn't _want_ to understand why he would trap him inside the room like this.

 

“Get into the bed Daniel. We don't have all night for you to fool around.” 

 

The man wandered over to the wardrobe, unbuttoning his shirt and taking off the long coat he had on. His ocean eyes followed Danny in the mirror as the teen slowly did as he was told, his body shaking with panic. The man kept an eye on Danny as he slowly undid each individual button on his shirt.

 

Danny watched him while he bent over to search one the many drawers for an article of clothing. If he hadn't been so frightened over what was possibly about to happen, Danny may have found the man to be quite attractive. 

 

He was muscled and toned in a way that spoke of years of strenuous work. With his face being made up of all sharp angles and golden hair that framed his sharp cheekbones it gave him a menacingly elegant look that could dominate anyone he set his gaze upon. His golden hair fell in silky looking strands down to the middle of his back, and his fingers hooked around objects much like a claw.

 

Everything about the man said  _POWER_.

 

Finally the man found what he was looking for, holding up a pair of black silk sleeping pants in his hands. He cast a grin over his shoulder at Danny, snapping his fingers and making his way over to where the young witch had yet to get under the covers of the bed, now dressed only in said pants and allowing his wide, toned torso to be on full display.

 

He walked over to the opposite side of the bed, Danny watching him move the entire time. He lifted the sheets up and moved to be under them. Instead of laying down immediately however, he reached over, and flipped Danny to be under them as well with one hand, causing the teen give a short yelp. He positioned himself above Danny, trapping him.

 

“When I say to get into the bed, I mean for you to get comfortable underneath the sheets, my small Aconite."

 

Danny tried to sink down into the bedding. He didn't want the man to be so close to him but there was nothing he could do about it. He wasn't physically strong, having much preferred books, and his magic had been blocked. His heart rate picked up again and his breathing began to get shallow. His eyes felt wet and his cheeks hot as he brought his hands up to try and push the man away by his shoulders. 

 

He could feel his arms shaking just as the rest of him was. Why wasn't the man moving like he wanted him to? Why couldn't he breath suddenly? Was he dying? Was the man killing him somehow with some kind of magic Danny didn't know about?

 

'I'm not ready to die. I'm not ready to die. I'm not ready to die.'


End file.
